


Where The Lonely Make The Lonely Feel Less Lonely

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [23]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Being dead sucks man, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Platonic Cuddling, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: 13 years without touch will leave you fucked.Or,I write angst for someone other than Luther for once





	Where The Lonely Make The Lonely Feel Less Lonely

When Ben punched the drugs out of Klaus’ mouth, it was the first time he had touched someone in 13 years. It’s kinda funny when you think about it, made him sound like some troubled high-schooler. First time touching someone in a long time, and it was a punch to the face.

13 years without touch will leave you fucked.

After the apocalypse threat, Klaus worked to try and keep him corporeal for as long as possible, and now he could do it without even thinking about it. His siblings took full advantage of that fact, dragging him into whatever highjinks they’ve gotten into.

Except Luther.

After everything, Ben’s oldest brother hid himself away, only coming down for meals, or when Allison or Klaus drag him down for family outings. Even then, he never spoke to anyone.

One weekend, Ben decided that enough was enough. While he trudged up the stairs, he tried to imagine what Luther does when in his self-induced isolation. Does he read? Maybe he writes those poems he spotted when he found the packages his brother sent back. He hadn’t read any of them, but it was an interesting fact that he stored away.

But when he opened Luther’s door, his brother was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Ben snuck up next to him and clapped above his face. The other man jumped into a sitting position, arms landing in a defensive stance.

“Oh! You scared me!” He said, lowering his arms slightly.

“What were you doing?” Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

Luther shrugged then layed back down on his bed. Ben took that opportunity to clamber onto his chest, putting his head on his brother’s collar-bone. Luther froze up underneath him, before wrapping his beefy arms around his youngest brother’s back. He almost let go when he heard Ben start sniffling.

“Whats wrong, what did I do?”

Ben let out a wet laugh. “Nothing, just… I missed you. I mean, I came to see you all the time, whenever Klaus was stable enough to leave for 5 minutes, but I was dead! You couldn’t see me, and you couldn’t hear me. It was hard, I was there when you were on that mission, and in the infirmary and I- I couldn’t- I could have…” he stopped, crying into Luther’s chest.

Luther tightened his grip slightly, moving his hand to the back of his head.

“Hey, it’s ok. Even if you were able to, Dad never would have let you help. It’s you couldn’t have, and I don’t blame you. I could never blame you.”

“It’s terrible.” Ben mumbled after the tears subsided. Luther looked down at his brother, curious. “What is?”

“Being dead. I couldn’t do anything. You going to the moon, when Diego got into the police acadamy, when Allison had Claire, Vanya’s performances, I missed it all! I was there, but I wasn’t. All I could do was make futile attempts to get Klaus sober.”

“Well, you didn’t miss much on the moon, and Diego got kicked out, we get to meet Claire next week, and Vanya has a performance tomorrow night. I guess all we can do I make up for lost time.”

Ben looked up at his brother. All we can do.

“Yeah, all we can do.”


End file.
